


a thick blanket of love

by cherrychoke



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Neck Kissing, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: romance keeps people up at night. joohyun, unfortunately, is one among them -withseulgi.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	a thick blanket of love

A sleepover after three years feels like… a mix of ‘thank goodness’ and ‘we’re so awkward’, which makes Joohyun feel just a little bad about it. But the awkwardness disappears the moment Seulgi jumps around about her apartment. She tells Joohyun she plans on getting a similar apartment, and reminds her about the vision board they made as teenagers.

They’ve completed their Adult Vision board, Joohyun has, and Seulgi is one apartment away from it.

Turns out, being an adult sucks. Joohyun is really glad about her apartment, it has a single bedroom, and it’s cozy, and she has a space dedicated to her writing, and a space for her office work. It’s small, but it doesn’t stop from making her feel lonely. She got a cat two weeks into buying an apartment. And the cat is from an animal shelter, which was the last thing on her Adult Vision board.

(Looking back, calling it Adult Vision board wasn’t the smartest thing to do. But oh well.)

Sleepover with Seulgi about ten years ago were different. They danced weird to popular songs, Joohyun got to eat dinner in her room, and they’d snuggle up next to each other, whisper about secrets they knew about people in their school.

Now, Joohyun first showed around the small apartment, Seulgi excitedly pointed out small details she liked. They made dinner together, ate together, talking about their jobs, their partners (Joohyun still doesn’t have one, Seulgi broke up with a guy two days ago), and they play with Joohyun’s cat. (Seulgi calls it  _ Carro _ , which is apparently cat in Spanish.)

Going to bed is as awkward as it can get. They don’t snuggle close like before, and stay at an arm’s length from each other. Which feels weird. They talk for hours together on a daily basis, see each other every week.

Joohyun’s cat jumps between her and Seulgi at twelve in the morning, when she’s finally tired of snooping around the new house they’ve shifted to. Joohyun, wide awake, reaches out and pets her cat -- who remains nameless.

It’s pitch dark in the room, she can’t see anything, but she can gauge where her cat is.

“Are you finally sleepy, hm?” She moves closer to the cat, whispering to it. She strokes his fur gently, focuses more on his forehead. He purrs in response. Joohyun chuckles. “My beautiful cat.”

“Unnie?”

Joohyun freezes, worried she woke Seulgi up. But Seulgi seems to be awake.

“You can’t sleep?” Seulgi whispers through the dark. Joohyun sighs audibly. “Is something bothering you?”

Joohyun blindly pats around the bed, and finally reaches Seulgi’s arm. She pats it again. “No. I just can’t sleep for some reason.”

“Me too.” Seulgi pauses for a beat. “Should I regret breaking up with Woojin?”

Joohyun thinks about how Seulgi cut the call the moment Woojin shows up (an hour late) for the date, how nervous she seems every time, how jealous Woojin seems to be about all of Seulgi’s friends. “No,” she says, voice stern. “He doesn’t seem like a guy who’s worth it.”

“Nobody seems to be,” Seulgi replies. “I haven’t found any guy who’s worth it.”

Joohyun’s heart pounds against her ribcage. She takes a deep breath. She lets her mind wander into a world where she cuddles Seulgi, holds her waist easily, makes out with her for hours together. Then, she shakes them off like dust on her pants.

“You’ll find someone soon.” Is all Joohyun can ever say to these things. A selfish part of her doesn’t want Seulgi to find a man, but she’s Seulgi’s best friend before anything else in the whole world.

Seulgi hums. “I guess. Did I tell you why I broke up with him?”

“Because he was constantly jealous,” Joohyun finally stops petting her cat, and lets him sleep. “That’s all I know.”

“Yeah. He kept,” Seulgi pauses, and moves closer. Joohyun can hear her breathing now. “He kept accusing me of spending more time with you than him.”

Joohyun’s heartbeat is in her ears now, drowning the sound of wind shaking her apartment’s windows once in a while. All of Seulgi’s boyfriends seem to notice Joohyun likes her, but not Seulgi herself. Joohyun wants to roll her eyes, wants tell her the accusations are true.

“And yesterday, I realized I--” Seulgi’s hands find hers. She squeezes them. “Don’t-- don’t treat me weird after this, okay?”

She sounds so nervous. Joohyun gets up, and moves to other side of the bed, without disturbing her cat. She slips beside Seulgi, and spoons her from behind, arm around her waist. She nuzzles her nose into Seulgi’s hair. “I’ll never do that, Seulgi.”

“I like you,” Seulgi whispers, like it’ll make Joohyun vanish if she says it any louder. “I’ve liked you for so long. I kept wishing there was something more in my boyfriends,” She chuckles, squirms in Joohyun’s arms a little. “It’s dumb.”

“It… isn’t,” Joohyun finally, finally presses a kiss on Seulgi’s shoulder. She presses a soft kiss on the smooth skin, thinks of going further up her neck, but stops herself. “I like you too. A lot.”

She thinks of going on dates, holding hands, cooking together. It’s something they’ve done before, but it’ll be different this time.  _ We’ll be girlfriends _ , Joohyun thinks. It puts a smile on her face.

Seulgi takes a deep breath. “I mean romantically? Like, I, I,” She lets out a frustrated sigh. “I look at you sometimes, and want to kiss your neck, and--”

Joohyun presses a kiss on Seulgi’s neck. Seulgi squeaks, surprised. Joohyun sighs in relief, settles comfortably against Seulgi’s body. “I like you too, Seulgi-yah, romantically.”

Seulgi giggles. “Well, that’s a relief. Can you do it again?”

“Kiss your neck?”

Joohyun’s face is warm. She giggles silently, rests her forehead on the back of Seulgi’s head. Seulgi caresses Joohyun’s arm, and draws random pattern on Joohyun’s arm. “Yeah.”

Joohyun easily presses another kiss on the same spot. Seulgi giggles, moves her shoulder near her head. “That tickles.”

“You’re adorable.” Joohyun presses another kiss on Seulgi’s shoulder, on her pajamas this time. 

Seulgi wiggles, moves around, and faces Joohyun with a wide smile on her face. “Does that… Joohyun-unnie, will you be my girlfriend?”

“I’d love to,” Joohyun thinks about kissing Seulgi on her lips. Wonders if it’ll be soft like she’s dreamt of. “Can I take you out on a date?”

“Yeah.” She sounds sleepy now. “I’m sleepy.”

Joohyun carefully rests her hands on Seulgi’s cheek, and caresses it. “Okay. Good night, Seulgi-yah.”

“Good night.” Seulgi giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to reach at least 1,5k but i couldn't TT i won't force myself tho! i'm still getting comfortable with the girls~ 
> 
> i hope you liked it!! please let me know if you did!!! <3333 (my [twitter](https://twitter.com/royalkjmyeon) and [curiouscat](https://curioucat.me/cherrykims) if you want to talk!)


End file.
